The Diabetes Research Center at the University of Washington has existed for over four decades and is part of the national program supported by NIDDK. It acts as the focal point and umbrella for diabetes research in the Greater Seattle area with the goal of promoting an environment of collaborative research on diabetes, obesity and related disorders by (1) Providing support to affiliate investigators through its biomedical research cores; (2) Conducting a pilot and feasibility program that provides grant support for new investigators in diabetes research and to established investigators in other disciplines; (3) Sponsoring an interactive enrichment program comprising lectures, retreats and symposia to inform the community of the latest developments in the area; (4) Ensuring the development of young investigators by providing postdoctoral and graduate student fellowships for salary support and training in its biomedical research cores; and (5) Developing new research methods and technologies based on the evolving needs of its investigators. To accomplish this goal, the Center is organized around five biomedical research cores (Cell Function Analysis Core, Cellular and Molecular Imaging Core, Human Studies Core, Quantitative and Functional Proteomics Core, and Vector and Transgenic Mouse Core) and an Administrative Core that also manages the Pilot and Feasibility Program and the Enrichment Program. Along with the commitment of the University of Washington and other Seattle institutions of research space and additional financial support, the Diabetes Research Center is a dynamic and constantly evolving center that supports 99 Seattle-based affiliate investigators who are making important scientific contributions in the areas of (1) Pathophysiology, prevention and treatment of type 2 diabetes; (2) Central regulation of body weight and glucose metabolism; (3) Complications of diabetes; (4) Etiology, pathogenesis and treatment of type 1 diabetes; and (5) Clinical trials and large-scale epidemiologic studies.